


Welcome to Wonderland

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders is a good dad, Family, Gen, Infection, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sickness, Singing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: He thought about the times Deceit sung this song, the song he never got a chance to finish. When he was scared, sad, or the times they were filled with happiness andlife.”Welcome to Wonderland...”**************************Deceit had always been like a father to Remus. He loved and cared for him, made him happy. Until the very end.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Welcome to Wonderland

A small child cried outside the light side door. They looked half the age of the ten year old snake that found him, Lies. It made sense, for the child was half a person. Lies heard of the king splitting, two new sides appearing to be five year olds taking his place. But the snake didn’t think he would be meeting them anytime soon.

Lies raced across the hall to the child. They didn’t look up until Lies put his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, careful to not scare the small thing. “T-they kicked me out…I was bad.” The child said looking down. How was Lies not surprised? The others kept everything away from Thomas that was “bad.”

“I’m **not** sorry about that, would you like to come with me?” Lies asked. “Why would I want to! You’re a jerk.” The child said, trying to sound mad, which only made him sound sadder. “I **don’t** speak in lies… it’s **not** a bad habit.” Lies tried to explain, but the child didn’t look up at him. “Well except…” He started, but then took in a breath. 

“ _Welcome to wonderland, we’ve got it all.”_ Lies sang as he saw the child uncurl from his ball. Lies hesitantly grabbed the child’s hands as he sang. _“Potions and pastries that make you grow tall.”_ He slowly stood, the child following. Holding the small child’s hand Lies walked with him toward the dark main room. “ _Forests and cottages, castles and cards that can talk.”_

“M-My name’s Remus.” 

“ **Horrible** to meet you, my name is **not** ~~# &*#%&”~~

———————

Despite living with the dark sides for a week now Remus hasn’t met any of the others. He’d been staying in Lies room or his own that moved when he left. He left them alongside Lies when no one was about. Which was normally at night, so they had stored snacks into the rooms. That was until today. 

Lies had called all the others to the main room. They all were informed about Remus the day he arrived, but have yet to meet him. Said side was in the other room with Lies. The child was hiding in the corner, arms crossed with a pout.

“Ree, it will **not** be ok. I don’t promise.” Lies said. “No! I don’t wanna meet them.” Remus argued. He crawled further into the corner. “And why’s that?” Lies asked, starting to get frustrated. “Because! I… don’t want them to hate me.” Remus admitted. “They **will** hate you!” Lies quickly said. “They **are** like the other’s, I promise they **won’t** accept you.” 

Remus still stood in the corner. “Hey, you **are** still with them, you’re **not** with us!” Lies said, holding out his hand. Remus took it, but made no attempt to move when Lies started walking. Lies sighed, “How about-” He started. “ _Welcome to wonderland, look we’re you’re at.”_ Lies started to sing.

Remus recognized the tune and started to take a few steps with Lies. Then, catching up and walking next to him into the main room. There sat two sides, one sat cross legged on the floor. _“Maddest of hatters,”_ Lies sang, gesturing to the first side, who playfully rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. 

The other side sat on the top part of the couch, this one he remembered Lies talking about. The description Lies gave Remus matched the ten year old, lots of black, hoodie, eyeliner smeared under his eyes as “eye shadow.” His name was fear. “ _the Cheshire Cat_.” Lies sung, turning to fear. Who gave a shy wave and smile to Remus.

Lies picked up Remus and walked over to the couch with a twirl. “ _Magical cabins and lovely white rabbits,”_ Lies set Remus down on the couch and sat next to him. “ _with clocks_.” Lies booped the child’s nose and started to introduce him to the others.

———————

It’s been about a year since the split. The small shy child has grown a lot since then, mentally and physically. Remus has come out of his shell in the past year and let’s the world see how energetic he is. The quietness that was present during the first few weeks is long gone and Remus now talks for hours about anything he finds “interesting.” Which is what’s currently happening.

Remus and Deceit—formerly known as Lies—sat atop a tall hill in the Imagination. Remus had been rambling about something disturbing for a while now, despite that Deceit stayed and listened, the deceitful side was the only dark side that would. As the other talked, Deceit subconsciously hummed.

Remus eventually ran out of things to talk about, he noticed Deceit’s humming. “Why don’t you sing anymore?” He asked. “Hm? Never felt the need to.” Deceit answered simply. Remus looked puzzled for a second. “I’m _still_ not used to you telling the truth.” He exclaimed after the pause.

“But you should still sing! The song was great.” Remus said. “No, I was never that good. You're _definitely_ not remembering things horribly.” Deceit denied. Remus quickly stood. “Bullcrap! Come on, just a bit?” Remus asked, holding out his hand. Deceit took his hand and pulled himself up. “Alright… I did have an idea…”

“ _Dancing through a dream, underneath the stars…”_ Deceit started to sing, looking to the ground. Remus immediately started twirling around, pulling his snakey friend about. “ _Laughing ‘til the morning comes._ ” Remus smiled brighter and Deceit couldn’t help smiling himself. “ _Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart, oh, wonderland I_ love-”

Remus tripped over a rock and rolled a decent way down the hill. “Remus!” Deceit shouted, running down to his friend. Deceit crouched down near Remus as he sat himself up. Remus' knee was bleeding, but that seemed to be it. Remus started to cry. “Hey, hey, it’ll be ok. Come here.” Deceit consoled, pulling Remus into a hug. Deceit helped Remus back home, bandaged his knee, and put on a movie.

———————

Remus was sitting on the floor in the dark side main room. He’d been there for days, ever since Virgil left. Remus had considered Virgil one of his closest friends, but Virgil clearly didn’t feel the same. So now he sat on the floor against the couch, with a blanket over his shoulders and his eye makeup smeared down his face.

The loss affected them all, but Deceit had to be strong for the others, be their support. Entering the main room, Deceit once again saw Remus on the floor. With a sigh he set his coffee mug down and sat next to Remus. The sad side didn’t look up at him, but continued to look at the photo in his hand. A picture of all the dark sides, including Virgil, token a few years earlier. 

“Ree…” Deceit quietly said. When Remus noticed he was there, he threw his arms around Deceit, clinging onto him like a koala. Deceit hugged back and they stayed there for a while, silently crying. Deceit used his four extra arms to hug him, one gently patted Remus’ hair.

“ _Welcome to wonderland… I’ll be your guide.”_ Deceit quietly sang. Remus pulled away from the hug and looked at him. It had been ages since Deceit had sung. _“Holding your hand under sapphire skies._ ” Deceit slowly took Remus’ hands with his two normal ones. “ _Let’s go exploring or we could just go for a walk.”_

Deceit pulled Remus into another hug. Remus said something muffled into Deceit’s shoulder, “Thanks….dad.”

———————

Deceit and Remus walked through the Imagination. It’s been a few days and the two of them were taking a walk to get their mind off things. They both silently walked next to each other, stepping on the dead leaves of the forest floor. The dark sides walked for a while, Deceit sighed and crossed his arms.

“ _Welcome to wonderland, where should we go?”_ The two stopped at the edge of the darker side of the imagination, in front of them the forest brightens and flowers surround a stone path. _“There’s a tea party along down the road._ ” Deceit stepped on the border of dead grass and healthy green grass.

Remus followed him to the lighter side of the imagination. The old well that stood exactly in between the two halfs strangely caught his eye, he looked back at the snake. _“Make an appearance and maybe they’ll sing us a song.”_ Deceit turned and smiled. “Wait… Are we going to go torment Roman’s subjects?!” Remus asked.

 _“Maybe.”_ The other replied. Remus dashed pass and ran across the stone path. “Hell yes!”  
———————

Both Deceit and Remus sat on their favorite hill of the Imagination. It was already dark when they arrived, but now the stars started to appear. Hours ago, Remus had “introduced” himself to Thomas and the fanders. So, to celebrate, they went to the hill. 

Deceit had brought plenty of snacks to the Imagination, which were gone in an hour tops. Remus then summoned a bottle of alcohol, **(No not like vodka or sm, straight FECCING ETHANOL _HOW-_ ) **which is now broken somewhere at the bottom of the hill in the darkness, thrown by a slightly concerned Deceit.

Although, it seems Remus got a small bit before the bottle was yoted, because his ramblings were even more incomprehensible then normal. Then he suddenly stopped, turned his head, and said, “Sssssing a thing.” Deceit looked up. “Excuse me?” He said. “You know, that soooong.” 

Deceit sighed. “ _Dancing through a dream, underneath the stars.”_ Without warning, Remus yanked Deceit up and crazily spun about, like when they were kids. He even started chuckling. _“Laughing ‘til the morning comes.”_ Deceit sang, despite basically being swung around, he had gotten used to it.

“ _Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart oh, Wonderland_ love-“ Deceit slipped on wet grass. He tumbled a bit down the mountain, before managing to stop himself. “Fuck…” He quietly mumbled. “Holy shit! You good?” Remus held out a hand. Deceit took it and pulled himself up. “Yes Ree, I’m-” Deceit coughed. “fine. Let’s head back.”

———————

It was late, Remus was in bed looking at cursed images on his phone when Deceit walked in. “You really should know by now to knock, dad.” Remus said, turning off his phone. “Oh har ha-”Deceit coughed into his shoulder. “So, Remus…” He said, walking over and sitting at the edge of Remus’ bed.

There was a long awkward pause, then Remus blurted out, “I’m sorry I ate your soup.” Deceit snorted. “What? Not that’s not-” Deceit started to laugh but had a short coughing fit. He looked up with a smile. “That’s not what this is about.” Remus looked relieved, then confused. “Then what’s it about?” 

“Well…” Deceit looked down and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He looked up with another smile, but this one seemed forced. “Nevermind...How about a song while I’m here?” Remus nodded enthusiastically. “ _Nothing around here is quite as it seems. Not sure if anything’s real or a dream. And the only thing sure from the start,”_

As Deceit sang he looked all around the room, anywhere not at Remus. His voice sounded strained and he had to hold back coughs in between lines, sometimes successfully, sometimes not. “ _Is the song that’s inside of your heart.”_ Deceit turned and put his hand on Remus’ heart, feeling his heartbeat. _“Don’t let it leave.”_ Deceit got up to leave, giving Remus a smile before walking out the door.

“Well that was suspicious as fuck…” Remus whispered to himself. After a few minutes of considering, he put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from the floor then rose up down the hall and around a corner from where Deceit was. He was in the light side commons, talking to what seemed a few of them. 

Remus couldn't hear the full conversation without going closer, which would risk stepping on a creaky floorboard and alerting them. But, straining his ears, he could make out a few words.

**Worse  
Infection  
Brain  
Deceit**

Remus sunk out to his room and sat on his bed. And quietly spoke to himself. “Is that what our talk was about….?”

———————

Remus stood in the middle of the imagination, in front of the old well. Everything was dark, the sky overcast with rain clouds. Even Roman’s normally bright and cheery half was dull and desaturated. But still, he stood in the rain alone for what had to be an hour now.

Actually, far longer than that. When he finally looked up he realized that it wasn’t just dark because of the clouds, but the sun had set. But he stayed near that well, in unfamiliar silence. He hadn’t spoken since he found out and if he tried it would likely be raspy. “If…” He tried speaking, but it sounded so broken. He swallowed.

 _“If this was a dream then at least I’ve got…”_ He sang in a shaky voice. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes started to spill. “ _Memories for when morning comes.”_ He thought about the times Deceit sung this song, the song he never got a chance to finish. When he was scared, sad, or the times they were filled with happiness and _life._ The chaotic side dropped to the ground and sat in front of the well.

“ _Now that I must leave…”_ Remus paused to try his hardest to keep his voice even. A shaky hand reached forward and touched the stone. Not the stone of the well, the stone of a grave stone. _“With a heavy heart.”_ Remus started to sob. He cried into his hands in front of the grave.

Remus didn’t notice the footfalls on the stone path in Roman’s half of the imagination. And he didn't notice his brother sitting beside him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up to meet his brother's eyes. “Remus, it's late.” He said. “I’m not leaving.” Remus grumbled, turning back to the stone in front of him.

Princey sighed. He placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder and sat in silence with him. “I came to tell you that the infection is gone.” Roman hoped that the good news would cheer his brother up, at least a little bit. But it had the opposite effect. “Why!” He shouted. “Why couldn’t they cure it sooner! Why did it have to be him!” Roman backed away.

“It should’ve been me….” Remus said quietly. “Re, you don’t mean that.” His brother said. “I do mean it!” Remus shouted, then looked away and hugged himself. “Remus, Patton couldn’t be here because he had to take care of Virgil and Logan, but he wanted me to tell you something…” Remus silently looked up. “That… you have to be thankful, thankful that the infection didn’t hurt you and happy that it can’t hurt any other side anymore.”

Roman took in a shaky breath. “Thankful that you're still here.” After Roman finished talking, he opened his arms. Remus hugged him and sobbed into his brother's shoulder. “H-he was like a father to me.” He cried. Roman patted him one the back. “I know, I know.” Roman pulled away from the hug and stood. He wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down his face.

“Do you think you're ready to head back?” Princey asked. Remus smeared the mess on his face onto his sleeve and replied, “Ya…” Roman turned and followed the stone path back home, his brother lagged far behind. Remus took one last glance back at the grave. And quietly, in a whisper no one could hear, he sang.

_“Won-derland….I love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t get the end bit I’ll explain it-
> 
> So basically Thomas got an infection that eats away at your brain (it’s a real thing and it’s scary as FUCK-) the infection has only effected the left brain bois and hadn’t got to the right half. Lo and Virge were only damaged but Dee was killed by it. But, he hid it from Ree because he didn’t have the heart to tell him it father was dying  and I’ma just go cry now


End file.
